Night and Day
by Pchu
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli have plans for the night, but when Athrun finds Cagalli, she is busy watching the sunset. How does a sunset bring revelation to their newly blossomed relationship? [ONESHOT] NOTE: Does not follow the show...well, not exactly.


A/N: Hey, it's me Pchu. What's up? Long time no see? I think I should give you guys the 411 on what I'm doing, right? I at least owe you all that.

Well, for starters, I am in college and have a life. I don't like the computer lab all too much because I am surrounded by people at all times and therefore can't really concentrate much on anything. That's one reason for why I have been lacking in my fanfics.

Second, I'm stumped for most of them anyway. But, I have come to some conclusion for some of them...the fic "Love that Parallels" will be redone. Yeah, I read through it and thought that I should redo it. I'm not sure how well I'll do it and where I'll take it, but I just can't leave it the way I have it. "Words Share Between Siblings" and "Interview on the Red Carpet" will stay as they are. I will definitely try to finish the former. The latter, I'm not too sure about. I might discontinue it, but it's really up to you guys I guess.

Third, I am starting another fanfic, but I won't post it up at all until I really know what I'm doing with it. That means, that I already have a good number of chapters writtened. I have like 3 so far. And I'm having them pre-read. Which also means, if anyone wants to be my beta then ask away. But I'm only accepting those who have been on for at least a year and has read my work.

Lastly, this fic is a one-shot that I just wrote at a random time for a random reason. Don't worry, it doesn't suck...at least I hope not. But, either way, give me your replies.

I hope that settles it all for you guys. Oh, and my semester ends next week. But I'm still not sure what kind of position that will truly put me in.

Hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny. In fact, I wouldn't want to own GSD...it sucked, plain and simple.

* * *

Athrun walked down the hall tucking at his pearly white top. He tugged here and there making sure that it all looked neat. He stood at the door for a short while, dusting himself off, and making himself look like the perfect, handsome gentleman. He raised his head to look at the door before him. It was massive, made of white marble, and framed with golden rods. He placed his hand on the gold knob and turned it to unleash the lock. The door cracked open and he pushed his blue-haired head through it. His emerald eyes examined the contents of the room. He opened the door further and he felt a breeze sweep through the room. His fringe swayed over his eyes that glistened when his lips curled into a smile.

Cagalli was sitting, sideways, on her bed gazing into the outside world through her balcony windows. The door was open, which explained the breeze, and her golden, shoulder-length hair swayed in rhythmic motion along with it. Her bare arms supported her as she watch the sunset, which was reflected in her auburn eyes. Her long, sea-green dress swayed at the ankles. She looked something of an angel.

Athrun smiled at her beautiful figure and walked slowly and quietly closer to her from behind. Once he reached the edge of her bed, he looked out through the windows and stood quietly for a minute watching the sunset as well.

Cagalli gave a small sigh. She really loved sunsets. It was the best part of the day to her. Something she had enjoyed to watch for a very long time in her life, since she was a small child.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Cagalli gave a small jolt and spun around to catch Athrun smirking at her. "Don't scare me like that." She clutched on to her chest with her non-supporting hand.

"Sorry, didn't want to disturb your sky gazing." Athrun sat on the bed and moved closer to her. He faced down at her and smiled broadly at her. "Is this a hobby of yours?"

Cagalli blushed. "Er...well, I've been watching sunsets ever since I was a little child. I used to watch them all the time with my mother." She told him quietly.

"Oh." He replied equally as quietly. The thought of one's mother being dead was an uncomfortable feeling. He usually didn't enjoy talking about mother's with anyone regardless. Especially since it often reminded him of his mother, who was taken away from him during the first Bloody Valentine War. "I guess we can sit here and watch the sunset together. We don't have to leave for another half hour."

Cagalli smiled sweetly at him before turning back around to watch the sunset once more. The sky had turned a shade of pink and purple. There were traces of gold and red along the horizon where the sun was hiding. Athrun placed his hands on Cagalli's sides and stroked at them. He moved them in slow downwards motion until he reached her hands. Their fingers intertwined with one another and he crossed them over, across Cagalli's chest, and they remained in that position for a long while. Cagalli leaned back against his chest and sighed. This was really a peaceful moment for her. She enjoyed every bit of it, and inwardly, secretly, she concluded that this moment was better than any memory she ever had of feeling this wonderful during a sunset.

Athrun smiled at Cagalli's intake of breath. He really liked it when he knew that Cagalli was feeling relaxed. She was always overworking herself when it came to her duty as Representative of Orb. It was rare that she ever had a moment of rest, let alone a moment where they both can spend time together.

"Athrun." Cagalli spoke up. The sun had finally set and the sky was a shade of midnight blue; the stars were sparkling in the dark sky.

"Hmm?" Athrun hummed in response.

"I'm starting to think that what Meer said is right." She said calmly.

"What?" Athrun was taken aback. Why on earth would Cagalli ever agree to whatever Meer had said? She was the one who had worked so hard to prevent Athrun and Cagalli from ever being together. She had wanted Athrun for herself, and was willing to go to all means to keep Cagalli out of her way. "I'm sorry. What did you just say?" He added some space between them so he could fully look her in the face.

Cagalli giggled at Athrun's response. "I said that I'm starting to think that what Meer said is right."

"What on earth would make you say something like that?" He was very confused, and he showed it too. "Wait, what did Meer say?"

Cagalli's laughter became stronger. "She said that you and I were like day and night, remember?"

Athrun's brows furrowed in thought. "Oh, yeah, she said that you and I clashed and would never get along. Don't tell me you actually believe that?"

"Well, not really." Cagalli placed her head back on Athrun's chest. She stayed silent for a few seconds longer before continuing. "However, I do believe when she said that we are like day and night."

"Explain." Athrun was curious to find out her reason for believing that.

"Aside from us clashing with one another," She started out jokingly, "We do seem to have our moments during different times of the day."

"Meaning?" Athrun's left eyebrow twitched upward.

"Meaning, Athrun that I tend to do my best during the day. I'm more active, more alert, and more successful at doing things when the sun is up."

"And yet, you can't even get up before noon to save your life."

Cagalli jabbed her elbow into his stomach. "I'm serious, Athrun."

"So was I." He added while rubbing the spot where she just jabbed him. "And what about me? Am I like night or something?"

"Well, you are dull during the day."

"That's nice." He said glumly.

"Well, it's true." She shifted around a bit to make herself more comfortable. "I mean, when was the last time you actually did something, besides follow me around, during the day? You're usually out and about once the sun sets. And tonight's event proves me right."

Athrun shrugged. "I guess you're right. But I don't see how that makes us clash. I mean just because we are more active during different times of the day, doesn't mean that we can't get along."

Cagalli sighed. "That wasn't my point, Athrun. I was trying to show how we relate to different times of the day." She moved her hand to her hair and began tugging at it before sweeping her fingers through the strands.

Athrun nodded his head in understanding. "I see. Well, then, I can give you some other reasons for why we are like night and day."

"Such as?" Cagalli stopped what she was doing so she could give him her full attention.

Athrun took her hand in his and continued to play along in her hair as well. "Haven't you noticed how golden your hair is?"

Cagalli stared skeptically at their hands fumbling with her hair. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Athrun smiled at her naïveté. "When the sun is up during the day, its rays hit the individual strands of your hair and cause them to glow with brightness. It causes you to shine like the sun." His voice was getting softer with every passing word.

Cagalli's cheeks went crimson. She didn't expect him to get all poetic on her at that instant. She was happy that it was somewhat dark in her room. It would have been harder for him to see her blush, but then she was sure he didn't need to see it to know it.

Athrun touched her chin with his other hand and forced her to look up at him. "Or whenever you smile, it seems to light up the room. Your eyes brighten up at the same time as well, just like the sun. This is why you are like day."

"And you are like night." Cagalli added in. She was caught up in the mood and couldn't help herself but to join in Athrun's little hypnotic moment. "Your hair as dark and blue as night itself." She reached up to stroke the blue hair that was hanging on either side of his face. "Your eyes as deep and endless as the sky."

Athrun's lips curled into a light smile.

"And when you smile, your eyes twinkle like the numerous visible stars." She finished.

They stayed there in their current position for quite awhile. Either one keeping hold of their gaze on one another. It was Athrun who first spoke up.

"I find this quite ironic." He said slowly without braking his gaze.

"Really, how so?" Cagalli asked just as slowly.

Athrun shrugged. "What about personality wise?"

It was Cagalli's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, I find you to be very spontaneous. You know, I never know what to expect from you with each passing day. Just as how day is very unpredictable. You never know when it's going to rain, or when it's freezing, or when it's blazing hot." He told her.

Cagalli nodded her head slowly in understanding. "Just as how you are mysterious. Just as how night is very mysterious itself. It hides many secrets from the seeing eye."

Neither one was breaking their gaze even still. They kept staring hard into one another's eyes, unaware of the lack of space there was between them.

"You know," Athrun began with a hint of thought, "its funny how I mostly think about you during the day."

"Really?" Cagalli mouthed. "Strange, seeing how I usually think of you at night."

"Yeah, strange how things work out." Athrun's mouth was barely moving. His hand was gently stroking the side of Cagalli's face while his other was holding her upright by the small of her back. "Like night and day." He whispered.

Cagalli's gaze held as she looked him serenely in the eyes. Her hands clutching the shirt on his chest. "Like night and day." She muttered. Her eyelids became heavy and she allowed them to slowly close as she felt Athrun's hand nudge her to move forward. Instantly, she felt his warm lips melt into hers.

Athrun's fingers tangled themselves in her hair as he deepened the kiss. It was like rays of hope were filling inside him with every touch their lips made. His lips would sometimes linger on hers in order to feel the full effect before breaking away and returning again for more.

At long last, they broke apart from each other, both breathing in each other's air in the same rhythmic pattern. They held on to each other without wanting to part any further. And once more, their eyes continued to lock with one another as if trying to figure out the other's innermost thought.

"I think we should be heading out now." Athrun spoke first.

"Yeah." Cagalli let out a heap of sigh. "Yeah, we should."

Athrun let her go from his grasp and removed himself from the bed. He stretched out his hand to help her help and she complied. He smiled at her gently.

"What?" Cagalli asked, blushing.

"Don't you think we owe Meer a 'thank you'?"

Cagalli's eyes bulged. "That's not funny, Athrun."

"I know." He told her, smiling widely, as he held the door open for her. "It was just a thought 's'all."

Cagalli gave him a flirty smile before exiting the room.

Athrun held on to the door and turned to look at the room. The breeze picked up once more and his hair swayed around his eyes. He touched one of the strands with his hand. He never thought himself the way Cagalli did. "Like night and day, huh?" He muttered to himself before closing the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I think it was rather sweet...I guess. So send me your reviews and read my other fics if you haven't already. If you did, well then you know my reasons now don't you?

Also, tell me what you think of a crossover of GS/GSD/HP. HP-Harry Potter for those who for some reason don't know. And, yes, I'm serious.


End file.
